


Fucking Perfect

by ixsmellxapples



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp Support Group Discord, and thank you Taylah for being my cheerleader through this, set after 5x18, then somehow it turned into this 7k one shot, this is just me trying to fix them, this started out with hearing the song and being hit by sudden Lena feels, while including everything I have seen my twitter TL wish for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixsmellxapples/pseuds/ixsmellxapples
Summary: “Sit down.”The silence that follows her request is deafening. Kara is still trying to catch up with the unfolding events. Being the Paragon of Hope Kara has an abundance of it stored inside of herself but her hope and faith in Lena had been wavering. She realizes now that seeing Lena in front of her door was nothing she had been expecting. Not anymore. It used to be the most ordinary thing to see Lena waltz into her apartment. Acting as if she owned it. Dropping her bag on the floor and hanging her jacket over the closest chair.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 439





	Fucking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escapetoimagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapetoimagination/gifts).



> I just wanna give the full disclosure that I don't watch the show. I just watch Supercorp scenes and Alex here and there. And otherwise I live in the bubble of fanon Supercorp. So, yeah, inconsistencies are either because I don't know shit OR because I chose to ignore canon. Either way, it is what it is. :P I just really love these two. Let me know if you liked it.

\---

“Sit down.”

The silence that follows her request is deafening. Kara is still trying to catch up with the unfolding events. Being the Paragon of Hope Kara has an abundance of it stored inside of herself but her hope and faith in Lena had been wavering. She realizes now that seeing Lena in front of her door was nothing she had been expecting. Not anymore. It used to be the most ordinary thing to see Lena waltz into her apartment. Acting as if she owned it. Dropping her bag on the floor and hanging her jacket over the closest chair. 

Now Lena looks almost small. Scared. Nothing like her usual self. And everything about it is wrong to Kara. She had listened to Lena’s apology. She had tried not to crumble. To let Lena finish. Get out what she wanted to say. Listen to her. It’s what she had wanted from Lena for so long now. But it feels wrong. Not like Kara had expected it to feel at all. It’s not right. 

Kara is still standing behind Lena who had settled down on the chair by now. It’s clearly making Lena uncomfortable and Kara knows that she needs to do something now. Lena deserves a reaction.  _ Something. _ But instead, she starts to pace which leads her into Lena’s field of vision. 

“Please… Kara…” Lena starts again, her voice still strained from unshed tears that are glistening in her eyes. Lena’s heartbeat is erratic and beating way too quickly. As if she was ready to run away in a panic and Kara realizes that Lena  _ is _ on the brink of a full-blown panic attack. 

Because of Kara. She hadn’t meant to cause this but Kara sure hadn’t helped in recent weeks. 

" _ Please _ ," Lena begs again. “Just say something…”

Kara shakes her head as her fingertips press against her forehead. “This is wrong…” she mutters under her breath.

“I know I haven’t done anything to prove myself to you, Kara… but please, believe me… please…” Lena tries again. One more time. It’s all she has left. The tears are now flowing down her cheeks but she tries to ignore it. But Lena is shocked and confused when Kara suddenly laughs. “What-”

“Lena, don’t be ridiculous,” the Super interrupts her best friend. She can’t take it anymore. “All you have ever done,” Kara begins, “is prove yourself to everyone in your life…” Kara breathes and her eyes settle on Lena with a small wistful smile. “This is wrong… all of this is so wrong, Lena…” she repeats and kneels down in front of her best friend and takes her hands. When again all she gets is a confused face from Lena, Kara pushes on, “I mean… this… this is so… I thought that’s what I wanted. You coming to me. Apologizing… but this is wrong. I did this, Lena. Not you… you shouldn’t be apologizing. You shouldn’t be  _ scared _ of me…” Now it’s Kara’s turn to tear up. “That’s the very last thing I want, believe me. And I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for what I said. You’re not a villain. You could never be… you’re too good.” Kara shakes her head and she gives Lena’s hands a squeeze. “I was hurt too… so hurt… that you chose Lex. And not me. It turns out a Super can lash out too… and I’m sorry.” Judging by Lena’s still confused expression this is nothing her friend was expecting to hear. 

“You believe me?” Lena asks instead, her voice weak and unsure. As if she doesn’t believe that she understands correctly. Her face sobers when she remembers something. “Right… the heartbeat thing…”

But once again Kara shakes her head. “No… I mean, yes. I can… I can do that,” she replies honestly. “But I don’t use that with you, Lena. I never have. I don’t have to. Of course I believe you…”

“Kara…” Lena whispers only to be confused again when the blonde can’t suppress a sob. “I… what did I-” she stammers but Kara waves her hand dismissively as she regains her composure as quickly as she can manage. 

“I… you just haven’t… I mean…” Kara stops herself from her useless ramblings and takes a deep breath instead. Then she tries again, “I’ve been no one but Supergirl to you recently… and I miss being your Kara more than anything…” she admits despite her throat threatening to close up again. Biting her bottom lip Kara closes her eyes for a moment before daring to meet Lena’s gaze. She seems less scared now. Less panicked. Still rather confused and shocked, but it’s progress that Kara will take. “Please, forgive me…”

“I was so hurt…” Lena whispers almost inaudibly but she’s not worried that Kara can’t hear. 

Kara acknowledges Lena’s words with a small nod and a shuddering breath. “I get that… of course you were…” she mumbles and tightens her hold on Lena’s hands a little, still very conscious not to hurt Lena. “I waited so long… but please… there is one thing I need you to understand. Everything I said… that I did… what you mean to me, Lena… it’s real. All of it. Without exception. I didn’t become your friend to keep an eye on a Luthor. I became your friend because you’re amazing. You’re smart. So smart… and kind. And I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.” Lena scoffs as if she doesn’t believe Kara’s words. “I know I sucked at showing it recently… I promised to always be your friend and then I went and called you a villain.  _ You! _ Of all people. I was being a hypocrite. The worst hypocrite. Using Myriad. I just… we were always stronger together, Lena. So much stronger. And without you I was just falling apart. It’s no excuse, I know… But I’m supposed to be this Paragon of Hope, right? That was my purpose and the only thing that remotely kept me going was the hope that I might get you back. That I might get my best friend back.” Kara takes a deep breath again before she presses on. This might be her last chance to get this all out in the open after all. “I know there is a lot to talk about… and I know this will all take time. And we also have to save the world from Lex and Leviathan on the side, but honestly, that seems like a piece of cake when I have you with me, Lena. But… I need to know… I… do you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?” 

“One more thing…” Lena breathes.

Kara replies immediately, “anything.”

“Why did you call me a villain? I don’t see… I mean… I know you said you lashed out but… is that all?” Lena asks. Somehow she doubts Kara truly is that spiteful. Despite being lied to for years and not feeling like she knows her best friend at all, she just can’t see it. 

“I… it’s half of it,” Kara replies. She had not planned to open up about the other thing, but she had promised Lena anything. So she is keeping her word. “I knew that… that if you  _ did _ end up as a villain… if you truly went there and you didn’t become your own hero… and you didn’t come back to me… if you were out for my life… for the world… I knew… I  _ know _ still… that I still couldn’t fight you. What hero would I be, right? But… fighting you?” Kara shakes her head and wipes a tear from her cheek. “I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t know that, Kara…” Lena whispers.

“Oh, I do. I do, Lena,” Kara chuckles humorlessly. “It’s… a story for another day. But… I know. I couldn’t. And I wouldn’t. And I panicked. It felt like my last resort to shake you awake. I should have done it differently. I should have been there for you. Not doubting you. I never should have doubted you. I treated you like Lex. And you don’t know how much I regret that… I’ll never forgive myself, Lena… And I don’t deserve your forgiveness either, but… I just want you back, Lena…” Now it was Kara’s turn to sob and this time she didn’t manage to suppress her tears. She doesn’t even notice that she’s being pulled up into a standing position until there are arms around her waist and a face is pressed against her neck. Kara only cries harder when she hugs Lena back. “Lena…” she whimpers as Kara tries her hardest not to crush Lena with her hug. Over the years she knew how much force she could use on a fragile human, but in her emotional state Kara had to be double sure. In turn she feels Lena clinging to her body as if her friend’s life depended on it. “I won’t let go…” she promises between sniffles. Lena is still crying and unable to speak but she just holds on tighter to Kara’s waist. 

“I missed you…” Lena manages to get out after a few minutes of clinging to each other. “I missed you so much…”

Bringing one hand up, Kara begins to stroke Lena’s hair in what she hopes is soothing. “I missed you too, Lee…” she replies. Her voice feels hoarse from crying but having Lena back in her arms after weeks of nothing, makes Kara feel more like herself again. To say that her world had shifted back to its correct axis seems too dramatic, but it still feels that way to Kara. With a simple hug from her best friend anything seems possible again. She feels Lena snuggling closer, pressing her nose against Kara’s throat and she hears Lena inhaling her scent. Focusing on Lena’s heartbeat Kara is pleased that it’s much calmer now. Tilting her head she places a kiss to the crown of Lena’s head before saying, “do you want something to drink? Water, tea?”

Lena seems reluctant as she pulls back a little and nods. “Some tea sounds great,” she replies.

“Tea it is,” Kara smiles a little. “Cookies?”

“As if I’d say no…” Lena answers, her voice still shaky, but she smiles back.

“I’ll be back with you in a minute, okay? You get comfortable on the couch…” Kara suggests and it almost feels normal again. 

“Okay,” the brunette breathes before reluctantly letting go of Kara. “Are you sure that you want me to stay?” Lena asks hesitantly after a moment of trying to find the courage to meet Kara’s gaze.

Kara frowns a little. “I know I messed up, Lena… I know I have. But… you’re my friend. My best friend. And if you needed a place to crash you could live here and wouldn’t even have to ask me.  _ Yes, _ of course I want you to stay. I don’t want you to feel like you’re not welcome here anymore… I don’t want you to be scared of me… of being around me, Lee…” Kara’s voice breaks but she swallows the lump in her throat. 

“I’m not,” Lena replies and makes it sound like a promise. Stepping closer again Lena touches her forehead to Kara’s and closes her eyes, taking slow calming breaths. “I’m not,” she repeats just to get the point across. “I just can’t believe you’d allow me to stay… just like that…”

“I would have allowed you to stay over after you trapped me in Kryptonite, Lena. If only to have you back…” Kara mumbles. And it’s true. Alex would smack her if she ever learned of that particular information, but that doesn’t make it less true. 

Lena shakes her head ever so slightly. She doesn’t want Kara to pull away but she also doesn’t know what to say to such a declaration. It’s given so freely after the mess they’ve made of their lives that Lena feels like she’s about to suffer from whiplash. So her fingers tighten on Kara’s shirt. “I don’t deserve you…” 

“Funny… I was gonna say the same thing about you…” Kara replies, she’s smiling but her eyes are shining with tears again. And it only widens when Lena is actually smiling back at her. 

“You said something about tea…”

Kara chuckles and blinks away the tears with a nod. “I’ll get on that… you get comfortable… I would suggest the couch?”

It’s Lena’s turn to nod and some of her loose hair falls into her face which she tugs back behind her ear. It makes Kara’s heart almost jump right out of her chest. 

“Your usual?” Kara asks instead as she tries to ignore her rapidly beating heart. 

“Please,” Lena replies with one of her soft smiles that she seems to use only on Kara. And how Kara ever doubted her best friend seems like absolute insanity to her now. 

“On it,” Kara grins and points at the couch. “Get comfy, okay? You can grab your sweatpants. I mean, mine. But really, they are yours at this point.” The way Lena smiles at her again once again makes Kara question her own sanity. 

Five minutes later both are settled on opposite ends of Kara’s couch. Each woman is nursing a steaming mug of tea and there’s a box of cookies in front of them as well. Lena is now in Kara’s sweatpants which are too big on her but she insists that it’s comfortable. And Kara thinks it’s cute. So really, Lena refusing to just get her own sweatpants is a win-win for both of them. They aren’t talking but Kara is just happy to soak up Lena’s presence that she has missed so much. 

After taking a sip from her tea Kara reaches up with one hand to push her glasses back up her nose, out of habit, nothing else. She stops herself and glances at Lena whose gaze is already on Kara in return. With an almost shy smile Kara grabs hold of her glasses and takes them off. Folding them nervously Kara places them aside, then her gaze settles back on Lena. 

The brunette seems momentarily stunned at the gesture because the implications are clear to her. No more hiding. No more lies. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it…” Lena breathes after a few moments of silence. It appears so obvious now that she knows. Of course Kara is Supergirl. “The glasses are a stupid disguise…” she adds and smiles when it makes Kara laugh.

“It’s effective enough, I’ll have you know,” Kara smiles. “But Alex would agree with you. She never approved of my choice. But it worked for Clark. And it worked for me.” Mostly anyways. Suddenly Lena laughs and actually facepalms herself.

“My God…” she chuckles.

“What?” Kara asks confused and tilts her head in question.

“You ‘flew in on the bus’!” Lena laughs. “I really will never know how you manage to fool anyone, Kara Danvers.”

“It wasn’t one of my finest moments…” Kara admits, smiling herself now. “And… actually, it’s Kara Zor-El Danvers…”

“Nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El Danvers…” Lena whispers but is confused when Kara’s face darkens. 

The blonde shakes her head. “No. No, no, no, Lena. This isn’t… this isn’t you meeting me for the first time. You’ve always known me. I kept Supergirl from you, yes. But I’m still me. You know me. You know me better than almost anyone. Because with you I could just be Kara. I was your Kara and you weren’t expecting me to be the hero. And somehow I still was, Lena. And you don’t understand how precious that felt to me. To be Kara Danvers to you. Nothing else. And I was still your hero. You managed to make me feel important even without my powers. No one else has ever quite managed that.” Kara takes a breath and finds herself blushing. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to go off quite like that…” 

“Is that why you didn’t tell me sooner?” Lena asks quietly.

“No… I mean, yes. Well… it’s… it’s part of it, I guess,” Kara stammers. “I could just be Kara. Your Kara. Your best friend. And not have the weight of the worlds on my shoulders all the time with you. It is something that I selfishly wanted to keep. But knowing my identity is dangerous. People who know are in danger, Lena. Always. They have targets on their backs. And you have enough targets on your back from your own family, Lee. I was trying to protect you. And the longer I did that the less you liked Supergirl. And I didn’t want to risk it. Because you still loved Kara. I know I messed up… I know…”

Lena listens and sips her tea, takes in Kara’s words. Actually tries to listen to her best friend now that they are both trying to move beyond the anger and pain. And she begins to finally understand Kara’s motivations. It doesn’t change that she’s been hurt. But she  _ understands _ . “I know that you’ll protect me, Kara. You always have.” They share a smile and then Lena’s eyes widened. “Wait… you  _ did _ fly me to the DEO… Kara without your suit!”

“You were  _ dying _ , Lena!” Kara huffs. “Of course I did…” Alex had scolded her for weeks for it. But Kara would do it all again in a heartbeat. 

“And you didn’t drop me…” Lena goes on and she finally connects the dots about all the things that had never quite made sense in her life. “You didn’t drop me… Kara, National City…. You…”

Kara shrugs helplessly. “What can I say, Lena… Supergirl is not always as perfect and selfless as people want her to be…” she mumbles. 

“Kara…”

“No, I know. I know what the right choice would have been, morally speaking. The numbers were pretty clear, believe me. And I have sacrificed people that I care about for the greater good. I’ve done it. But…” she shakes her head and shrugs slightly again. “Sacrificing you just wasn’t an option.”

“You wouldn’t have chosen me over National City, Kara…” Lena tries to reason with her. 

“Oh, I was prepared to. It’s scary, believe me. Makes me one lousy hero. The worst, actually. But losing you is even worse. Rational thinking be damned. You know, Clark never could choose the greater good over Lois either… guess we Kryptonians have more than one weakness…”

“Kara…” Lena repeats Kara’s name again because she just doesn’t know what to say to that. 

The blonde clears her throat and gives Lena another smile. “Anyways… at least all this should prove to you that I always cared about you, Lena. None of it was ever fake or pretend. You’re my friend. My best friend.”

Lena still looks rather shaken but she nods. “I believe you,” she whispers. The smile Kara sends her way is beaming and Lena cannot help but return it. There is a bit of an elephant in the room, but apparently they have both decided to not elaborate on it for the moment. “Could I… I mean, can I have another Kara Danvers hug? She sure gives the best ones…” Lena requests softly, worrying her bottom lip. She had missed Kara’s hugs more than anything. 

Without hesitation Kara scoots over to Lena, closing the distance between them. Kara takes Lena’s mug and places it aside along with her own. Then she wraps an arm around Lena’s shoulders and loops the other around her waist. Resting her forehead against Lena’s temple Kara hugs her closer.

The brunette leans against her friend, pretty much sinks into her embrace. Lena reaches up with her hand to hold onto Kara’s as her eyes close. 

They stay like this for quite a while. They don’t speak. They had done enough of that in the last hour or so after all. So now they simply get used to each other’s proximity again. 

Minutes later it is Lena who moves away a little and licks her lips before reluctantly saying, “I should go…” 

To Kara it sounds like that is the very last thing she wants. “Why?” Kara asks after opening her eyes to look at Lena.

“It’s getting late… I don’t want to overstay my welcome…” Lena’s voice is insecure and quiet. It breaks Kara’s heart.

“No… no, stay. Please. There’s still tea to drink and cookies to eat. We haven’t had a movie night in so long, Lena…” Kara replies and sounds a little more desperate than she would have liked. But Lena smiles and nods and Kara doesn’t care how desperate she seems. 

\--- 

Lena ends up staying the night. They pretend it’s because there is another movie that they want to watch together, but really, Kara just doesn’t want Lena to leave. And Lena equally doesn’t seem eager to be alone in her apartment. 

Lena insists on sleeping on the couch and Kara lets her, although she has offered her bed to her friend multiple times. 

Kara for her part barely sleeps at all. She’s a bit too restless, but also feels reenergized with having the support of Lena back. Anything seems possible with Lena to back her up and taking down Leviathan and Lex is suddenly less daunting. 

So the blonde gets back up before the sun comes up, mindful to be as quiet as a mouse. Lena is still asleep and waking her is something Kara wants to avoid. Her friend doesn’t look like she’s gotten a lot of sleep recently. She stops on her way to the kitchen and just looks at her sleeping friend for possibly a few seconds too long. And before things could turn creepy Kara forces herself to look away. Instead she busies herself with making coffee and preparing some sandwiches for herself and Lena. It’s the change in Lena’s heartbeat that tells Kara that the brunette is waking up. 

“Am I smelling breakfast?” Lena asks, her voice still thick with sleep.

Smiling Kara grabs their coffees and walks up to Lena on the couch, holding out one to her friend. “You’ve smelled correctly.”

Sitting up with a small groan Lena takes a sip from the offered mug and she smiles. “Just as I like it,” she notes and Kara beams. 

“There’s sandwiches too, if you’re hungry,” Kara adds after taking a sip of coffee herself. 

“Are you sure you have left any for me?” Lena teases gently and smiles wider when Kara looks sheepish. “I’ll have one. Thank you.”

They had their breakfast and while Lena was getting ready for the day with a shower after Kara had done the same the blonde texted her sister to come over quickly. As happy as Kara was to have Lena back, there still were things they needed to figure out. Villains to defeat. And with the DEO gone Kara’s apartment seemed like the best option for a meeting. 

When Lena returns to the living room Kara is sitting on her couch again. “Hey,” Kara greets her. “How… how are you feeling?” she asks while trying not to sound as awkward as she feels. 

Lena settles next to Kara and contemplates the question for a few seconds. “I… better,” she says eventually and gives Kara a glance. “We will be okay, right?”

Before Kara can get her reply out, her door is kicked open. “Get down on the ground now!” Alex shouts, her weapon aimed at Lena. But Alex only manages that for a second. Kara is in front of Lena, shielding her, in the blink of an eye.

“No, Alex, no!” Kara ells her sister.

“You texted to rush here!” Alex insists, her voice confused but she starts to lower her weapon.

“Yeah! Not to come here and shoot my best friend, Rao. I know we are all on edge, but really?” Kara complains. “Lena’s here to help with Lex. And Leviathan.”

“Oh…” Alex mumbles and puts her weapon away.

Only then does Kara turn back around to look at Lena. “You okay?” she asks apologetically. Lena still has her hands half-raised but nods. 

The tension eases a bit and they bring each other up to speed on what they know. Kara tries to be optimistic but the loss of the DEO has clearly shaken Alex. And the rest of her friends don’t seem very optimistic either. Silence settles over them until Lena speaks up.

“It’s not checkmate,” she begins reluctantly. “Not yet. I haven’t made Kara an anti-kryptonite suit in this world, but I  _ could _ .” Their gazes meet. “I just need to get you safely to my lab.”

“Your lab is across the city. And Kara can’t use her powers,” Alex points out.

It’s M’gann who comes up with the plan. Herself and J’onn as Supergirl decoys so Lena can get Kara to Luthor Corp. Unsurprisingly J’onn  _ hates _ the plan. And Nia is right, this gives Kara definitely Harry Potter flashbacks. Hopefully they wouldn’t end up losing anyone. 

Then Alex takes her aside, even pulls the curtain closed. And Kara is momentarily confused. She half expects Alex to warn her about Lena. That they shouldn’t trust her. And judging by the change of Lena’s heartbeat she is thinking something similar. But then Alex grins and her suit materializes and Kara can’t help but scream in excitement. “It’s great!” she declares while the others pull back the curtain in worry. And it  _ is _ . Alex sure looks badass. Kara is about to announce that they should get going but then squints at her sister. “Oh my…”

“What?”

“Don’t you  _ ever _ make fun of my glasses again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alex, really? Some eyeshadow is your great disguise? You don’t get to judge my glasses ever again!” Kara laughs and then everyone joins. It lifts at least some of the tension. 

\--- 

“How are you going to get me to Luthor Corp?” Kara asks as she puts on her coat and she and Lena leave her apartment at normal speed. 

Lena chuckles softly. “How about we fly in on the bus,” the brunette suggests and causes Kara to blush. 

“I guess that works, yeah…” Kara replies sheepishly. “That really wasn’t one of my brightest moments…”

“Considering I didn’t notice? Guess it wasn’t for me either,” Lena smiles as they walk to the nearest bus stop. 

“I mean, not like you had reason to suspect me…” Kara mumbles as they settle down on the bench to wait for the bus. Lena sits right next to her and once again Kara can’t believe her luck to have her best friend back. “And… I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t expect them to just barge in, guns drawn…”

“It’s not your fault, Kara…” Lena replies, her voice soft. 

Hearing her name from Lena again makes Kara smile despite their general dire situation. “I missed this…” she whispers.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think we ever waited for a bus,” she points out amused.

“No, genius. I know,” Kara laughs. “But just… spending time with you. Talking to you. I missed it so much…”

Instead of saying anything Lena leans against her friend and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder. They stay like this until the bus arrives. 

The ride to Luthor Corp is painfully long but eventually they get there. It’s mostly spent in silence but Kara doesn’t mind. The silence is comfortable and both women seem content to just soak up the comfort of each other’s presence. 

When they reach Luthor Corp and get off the bus Kara and Lena both jump a bit at the green flashes in the sky. Unlike Lena, Kara can’t seem to tear her eyes away, but they have things to do. “Kara…” Lena starts and reaches out to take the blonde’s hand. “Come on. We gotta go.” Even though Kara reacts and does turn around to follow Lena, the brunette doesn’t let go of her hand as they head inside. Instead Kara laces their fingers further.

\--- 

Kara is trying to focus on her speech. After all, it’s important. Weight of the world and all that. But she can still overhear Lena talking to Andrea. She doesn’t want Lena to risk her life, but Kara needs to at least live long enough to finish this speech. So it needs to be good. She needs to get out of here to help Lena. 

_ If you want to get to Supergirl, you’re gonna have to go through me. _

The next words they say together and it makes Kara smile. “I believe in you.” She has Lena back in her life and having hope is feeling a whole lot more natural again. And her speech works too. One by one people are ending the simulation until Kara is the only one left. 

When Kara comes out of the simulation and opens her eyes again she comes face to face with Lena who is hovering above her. “You’re okay…” Kara smiles.

A smile which Lena returns and nods. “You did it.”

“Andrea… is she-”   
  
“She’s okay.”

“You stopped her. I heard-” Kara begins but then doesn’t quite know how to continue. She searches Lena’s gaze instead. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Lena smiles. There’s no doubt in her voice about it.

\--- 

With Eve and her mother reunited, Kara is once again alone in the lab with Lena and she walks up to her best friend. They share a soft smile.

“I could not have done this without you…” Kara says. “None of it. You built me the suit, protected my identities, protected  _ me _ … you came through at every turn.” When she glances at Lena she sees her friend tearing up. “El mayarah…”

“Stronger together,” Lena confirms, her voice breaking a little. 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena and pulls her into a hug. She holds the brunette as tightly as she dares and finds that for a human Lena does have quite some strength as well as she clings to Kara in return. Kara can feel Lena burying her face in her hair and something wet against her neck. “I know I messed up, Lena… but you’ll always have me to protect you too,” she repeats her promise. “And you’re not alone.” Kara adds. “Knowing my identity is going to put you at even more risk. It’s the last thing I want but… I’m glad you know, Lena.”

Lena pulls back sniffling a little and wipes her tears away. “So… what do we do now?”

“There’s still one bad guy left to catch,” Kara replies with a tilt of her head and is relieved to see Lena smile. 

“Let’s go take my brother down.”

\--- 

Taking Lex down is going to be difficult. But with Leviathan gone Kara and the rest of the team do allow themselves to return back to their normal lives at least a little. For Kara, it means mostly to catch up on lost time with Lena. There are lunch dates again, movie nights. Lena gets those scones she loves almost daily. 

Overall, things between them are getting back to normal. Brainy is still recovering, so they are holding out on game nights or hanging at the bar. But it suits Kara just fine. 

Right now she is sitting on Lena’s couch, her hair down and no glasses on. Because it’s just Lena she’s here with and Kara still loves that she can do this now. They have just finished watching a stupid 90s romcom and now Lena put on some random playlist. 

Music is playing softly in the background, each of them nursing a drink, while curled up on the couch. They each get one side and their feet are touching in the middle with a blanket draped over their legs. 

“I meant to ask,” Lena starts, “how’s William doing?”

Kara thinks that Lena doesn’t sound like she truly wants to know. Her jaw tightens and she stares into her wine glass as she asks. It’s a bit of a strange sight. And an even stranger topic. “I don’t know… I suppose all right.”

“You don’t know?” Lena asks confused as she looks up. “You didn’t check on him?”

Kara groans and Lena is even more puzzled judging by her facial expression. “Not you too…”

“What do you mean?” 

“I checked on him the day after, all right. As Kara. And  _ somehow _ everyone thinks that’s not enough! His gunshot wound wasn’t even that bad. I just went as Kara so he would stop worrying and calling me. But Alex thinks…” Kara trails off and sighs. “She thinks I should spend more time with him. But-”

“-you don’t want to?” Lena finishes Kara’s sentence, but it sounds like a question. And somehow hopeful at the same time. 

“No,” Kara admits. “Besides, I’ve been rather busy. I can’t just see him every day. That’s just… I got the world to save from Lex, okay. Priorities. But Alex doesn’t understand that for some reason.”

“Kara… you’ve seen  _ me _ every day since we took down Leviathan…” Lena whispers and worries her bottom lip.

“That’s different!” Kara replies and waves her hand dismissively but she looks clearly caught and her cheeks have a slight flush. 

Lena works her jaw muscles for a moment before she pushes herself to speak, “you don’t have to see me every day to prove that you’re my friend… you should have the time to see the others, you know. And, like, go on dates if you want to. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.”

The smile that is directed at Kara now is clearly forced and she shakes her head. 

“I mean it, Kara…” Lena pushes on bravely. “I’m aware that you have other friends, you know. And you should spend time with them.”

“I do see the others every day too. Or well, mostly anyways,” Kara points out. “You can stop worrying about that.” She gently shoves her foot against Lena’s calf. 

“I just don’t want your frien-”

Kara raises a finger and shakes her head. “Nuh uh, Lena.  _ Our _ friends. They are our friends. Always were. And they do want you at game night, okay? And I’ll make you go there. Even if I have to drag you there. You know that I can. Easily. So… don’t even try and argue with me.”

Lena presses her lips together a little and nods, but doesn’t seem convinced. “They were our friends. But then I went and fucked up, you know… I’m not sure if-”

“Nonsense. We have all messed up one way or another and… you, Lena, need to cheer up,” Kara smiles and stands up after placing her glass on the table. Then she takes Lena’s and does the same before holding out her hand to her friend. “Come on, dance with me. It’s a good song!” she declares with a grin. Which only widens when Lena takes the offered hand and Kara pulls her up. 

Lena needs some convincing but after a few moments of Kara just dancing around her friend they are both laughing again. And it’s good to see Lena let loose a little. And Kara feels pride swell inside her chest that she's allowed to see this side of Lena.

They are still chuckling at their silliness when the song changes.

It’s much slower and not exactly one for dancing. Kara knows it, but standing in front of Lena and with what they’ve just gone through? It hits differently. 

_ Made a wrong turn, once or twice _

_ Dug my way out, blood and fire _

_ Bad decisions, that's alright _

_ Welcome to my silly life _

_ Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _

_ Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down _

_ Mistaken, always second-guessing, underestimated _

_ Look, I'm still around _

Before P!ink can continue her song Lena gives the voice command to stop the music. She looks a bit shaken and Kara figures that the song feels more personal for Lena too. “Hey… are you okay?” Kara asks softly. 

Lena nods way too quickly. “Of course… yeah, I’m good… just not the biggest fan of the song…”

It’s a lie. “Shame, really… I love it. Wanna know why?” When Lena nods a little Kara continues. “It reminds me if you…”

“Don’t be silly…” Lena mumbles, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“I’m not being silly…” Kara insists and steps closer to Lena. Reaching up with her right hand Kara cups Lena’s cheek affectionately. 

Smiling, Kara begins to sing. “ _ Made a wrong turn, once,” _ she begins and points at Lena with her free hand while the other is still cradling Lena’s cheek, “ _ or twice. _ ” She uses her thumb to point at herself.

It causes Lena to chuckle but her eyes tear up. 

“ _ Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions? That’s all right. Welcome to my silly life.” _ Kara is smiling, trying to cheer Lena up further. But she can’t help that her face turns more serious when she sings the next lines.  _ “Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss “no way, it’s all good”, it didn’t slow me down. Mistaken, always second-guessing, underestimated. Look, I’m still around.”  _ Kara’s version is softer than the original. Her voice is barely above a whisper as she sings with Lena standing mere inches in front of her. She skips the refrain for now. This is her version and she hopes that it’ll make Lena feel better. 

_ “You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong,”  _ Kara continues and she touches her forehead to Lena’s as they begin to sway ever so softly. “ _ Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead. So complicated, look how big, you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough! I've done all I can think of chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same _ .” 

Kara still has her right hand cupping Lena’s cheek, holding her. Their eyes are closed and Lena is trying to keep her breathing steady. Now comes the point that is the most important in the song. At least to Kara, so she opens her eyes to watch Lena react. But she’s too emotional for a grand finale. So her voice is barely more than a whisper while still trying to get the correct notes out. “ _ Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect.”  _ Lena’s eyes fly open, her mouth opens slightly in shock. Kara doesn’t swear. And it takes her almost as off guard how sincere Kara sounds. “ _ Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me.”  _ There’s a tear falling down Lena’s cheek and Kara wipes it away with her thumb. “ _ Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing…”  _ Kara's voice finally breaks entirely and she can only speak the last line. “You're fuckin' perfect to me, Lena…” 

Emotional, Lena sobs and flings her arms around Kara. She buries her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, as she’s started doing again in recent days. 

Kara just holds her best friend. Who is also so much more than that but Kara will take whatever Lena is willing to give. 

When Lena pulls back, not much, just barely enough to look at Kara again, her eyes are red and they still glisten with unshed tears. She sniffles but then smiles a little. “Wow… you’re so cheesy…” she says, but her tone is soft.

Kara laughs briefly and blushes. “Yeah… it’s known. I am.”

Lena wants to ask if Kara means it. But of course Kara does. She just sang a song to her and Kara isn’t the type to make a cruel joke out of it. So she doesn’t ask. Instead she pushes up a little on her toes and places a kiss to Kara’s cheek. All in all an innocent one, but Lena can’t help but let her lips linger a second too long before pulling back. 

But Kara doesn’t let her, keeps Lena close as their gazes meet. Tilting her head to the side it’s Kara that moves in for a kiss this time. When Lena doesn’t pull away Kara touches her lips to Lena’s. Kara feels like she might faint but feeling Lena’s arms around her waist keeps her steady. She forces herself to end the kiss, but doesn’t pull away, she brushes her nose against Lena’s with a smile she tries to suppress. “I-I’ve wanted to do that for a while…” she admits. 

Lena has her eyes closed and she’s smiling at Kara’s words. Gently she touches her forehead to Kara’s again as she says, “Funny, I’ve wanted you to do that for a while, too…”

Kara chuckles and her blush deepens. “So… are you saying that I can do it again?” she asks and brushes Lena’s loose hair back behind her ear. 

“Absolutely,” Lena grins. “As often as you want… which is hopefully very often…”

“You might regret saying that… you don’t know how often I wanna kiss you…” Kara replies sheepishly. 

“How often is that?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow and to her amusement Kara groans dramatically. 

“Right now.  _ Constantly _ . Do you know what that eyebrow of yours is doing to me?” Kara complains with a small pout.

“How about you show me?” Lena suggests, her voice low and Kara’s stomach flips in the most pleasant way. 

Kara swallows hard and nods. She’s suddenly nervous again and Lena seems to notice because Lena is kissing her again and Kara feels about ready to float. The Super is pulled out of her throats when Lena shrieks softly and clings a little tighter to Kara’s arms. 

“Don’t drop me,” Lena chuckles but a flustered Kara is already touching them both back down on the floor. 

“I’d never drop you… but… sorry… I didn’t even notice…” Kara replies.

“I might just start liking it…” Lena says.

Kara beams. “You’ll love it!”

“No,” Lena shakes her head with a smile. Flying would never be something she  _ loved. _ Not even in Kara’s arms. “But I love you.” It’s out and Lena can’t take it back. But she doesn’t need to worry.

“I love you too, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song used here is Fucking Perfect by P!ink... which honestly started this thing when I listened to it on the radio while suffering Supercorp feels. When you wanna suffer with us on Discord then join [our support group](https://discord.gg/zhYEKSg)


End file.
